The Hidden truth
by Paprika Sinuritah
Summary: Obi-Wan returns to the Temple to see his old friend Bant. But he soon discovers there is a plot to kill her, and he must save her, no matter what...


Star wars:  
  
JEDI TEMPLE ARCHIVES  
  
The Hidden Truth  
  
Obi-wan Kenobi wandered around the Jedi Temple. So many memories came flying back to him. All his classes had been here. He wished he were able to come here more often. But he was a Padawan now. He knew exactly where he was and where he was going. Obi-wan had been overjoyed when his master had told him that he and his master would be back in the Jedi temple. With its calm quiet air and many doors and rooms and fountains, this was the place Obi-wan could truly call home. He had spent most of his life in the temple, being taught with many other force-sensitive students by some of the greatest Jedi masters that had ever lived. Then at the age of 12, he had met Qui-Goon, a great Jedi Knight, who had at first been unimpressed, and uninterested in Obi-Wan's pleas to accept him as a Apprentice, and only after many perils they had faced together, Qui-Gon had accepted him as an apprentice. Obi- wan strode purposely toward one of his favorite places to be. He was going to see his best friend. Bant. He hadn't seen her for many months, and he missed her so much, it was like having a constant stomachache. He reached her quarters and knocked on the door. "Come in!" came the answer. Obi-wan grinned as he opened the door. Bant was lying on her bed, her large silver eyes focused on the door. As soon as the door had opened, Bant sat up, her hand on the hilt of her lightsaber. She had long silver hair, large silver eyes, and silver-green skin. As soon as Obi-Wan had opened the door to her room, a rush of warm and salty air wafted round his face. "Bant!" He said, "I'm back!" "Obi-wan?" She gasped when she recognized him. "Oh! I thought I'd never see you again!" She jumped off the bed and hugged him. "Hi Bant!" Obi-wan said, feeling a wave of happiness hit him. Obi-wan looked into her eyes. "How have you been, my friend. It has been too long. I missed you so much." "Far to long." Bant answered. Then she looked awkward. "I've been well." "Well?" Obi-wan gave her an x-ray look. Bant seemed almost suspicious when he first came in. He remembered the way her hand had moved, quick as lightning to her lightsaber hilt, as if she was about to be attacked. Bant seemed to want to get off the subject of her being well, because she turned away and said, "How have you and Qui-Gon been getting on?" "Fine. We make a great team. I think we have bonded more then ever." "That's great news Obi-wan! You and Qui-gon seem so good together." Obi-wan grinned. "Has anyone been to the temple to choose an apprentice?" Bant nodded eagerly. "Yes, yes! Only yesterday Master Tahl came and watched me fight." Bant glowed. "She seemed to look at me a lot, and after the duel, she came to me and said ""You fight well Bant. You will be a great Jedi." " "Well you never know." Said Obi-wan "maybe she will take you as an apprentice. You deserve it!" "Oh, Obi-Wan" Bant answered almost shyly "You know that I don't!" They chatted happily for a while, catching up on the things they had done. But as obi-wan talked, he felt that Bant's mind was somewhere else, and her eyes kept darting towards the door. He felt something in the room that he hadn't felt there before. Almost fear. Obi-wan noticed that Bant kept her hand on her lightsaber at all times. Finally Obi-wan could bear it no longer. "Bant are you sure you are well?" He said seriously. Bant flushed. "Yes Obi. I'm well." She was lying. "Bant..." Obi-Wan murmured, "You are nervous. I can feel it." Bant said nothing as she stared down at her feet. "I know something is wrong, Bant." Obi-wan said gently. "Tell me. " Taking a deep breath, Bant looked up into Obi-Wan's blue eyes. "I have some bad news Obi. Someone is trying to kill me." She told him. Obi-Wan was horrified.  
  
Qui-Gon Jinn strode into the Jedi Council meeting room. He was a tall muscular man, with long brown hair tied back. He had an air of grace around him as he strode knowingly into the council's room. "Masters." He greeted them with a bow. Twelve Jedi masters sat in chairs in the large marble- floored room. Yoda, a small two-foot-high troll-like little creature with green skin and ears as long as his legs, greeted him back. Yoda was said to be the greatest living Jedi Master in the galaxy. "Master Qui-Gon. Glad we are that you came." He said gravely. At once, Qui-Gon knew something awful had happened. "Occurred, tragedy has." Yoda continued. "Attacked, one of the students has been." "Attacked?" Qui-Gon repeated, horrified. "How? And, by whom?" "The attacker is unknown." Mace Windu, a tall dark skinned human, told him. "We don't know how he could have gotten in the Temple, but he is likely to do it again." "But that's impossible!" Said Qui-Gon. "With all the force-sensitive students, surely one would have sensed an intruder?" "The students sensed nothing." Said Mace. "And for some reason, neither did any of the council." Several of the council members stirred, as if uncomfortable of the information. "Nearly killed the student was." Yoda said. 'Led me there, the force did." "The student was meditating in the room of a thousand fountains when a powerful force push sent a large rock flying into her. She did manage to dodge the rock, when a being in black sent a bowful of arrows aimed at her." Mace told the unnerved Qui-Gon. "Stopped them I did." Yoda told Qui-Gon. "Disappeared the being did."  
  
"Who was the victim?" Qui-Gon asked. It was here Mace let Yoda do the talking. "Bant." Yoda said with difficulty, knowing how close Qui-Gon was to her. "Bant?" Qui-Gon cried. He and the young girl had formed a bond the last time they had met. Obi-Wan was Bant's closest friend. The two of them were inseperatable. Obi-Wan would want to stay and protect Bant, Qui-Gon knew. "Assigned you were. Protect Bant you must." Yoda said. "Don't worry masters. We will protect Bant with our lives." Qui-Gon assured them. "Then you are dismissed." Said Mace. "May the force be with you." Qui-Gon strode out of the room. He was in deep thought. Who would want to hurt Bant? And why? 


End file.
